


The Puppet Master

by maybeIwasdreaming



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Battle, Conflict, Drama, M/M, Manipulation, Spy - Freeform, War, dream is an evil manipulator in the rp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28536864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybeIwasdreaming/pseuds/maybeIwasdreaming
Summary: Fundy and George think they're in love with Dream, although they don't know about the affair their lover is having with the other. And while the two think they're doing something wrong for Dream to be acting so distant, Dream is plotting to destroy the lives of a happy family living in the nation Dream despises."You will never get rid of me." Dream shook his head. Not giving up on the endless fight."No, no, I will Dream. Cause you have nothing over me anymore..."
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Floris | Fundy/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25
Collections: Minecraft





	The Puppet Master

**Author's Note:**

> So I have no special requests for this one! This idea came to me when listening to my power, anarchy, technoblade playlist so kinda ironic. I'm not a very skilled writer so I don't expect much out of this :D
> 
> Anyways I don't know how often I will update, I'll def do it whenever I feel like a chapter is full enough tho. 
> 
> These are the lyrics that mainly inspired this work, if anyone knows the song... please marry me.
> 
> I know you don't but I  
> I know you don't but I still try  
> My thunder shook him down  
> My thunder came and shook him down  
> That girl is gone but I  
> That girl is gone but I still try  
> I think it's over now  
> The bullet hit but maybe not  
> I feel so fucking numb  
> It hits my head and I feel numb  
> My body's looking wrong  
> My body's looking wrong  
> My body's looking wrong  
> Bye bye baby blue  
> I wish you could see the wicked truth  
> Caught up in a rush it's killing you  
> Screaming at the sun you blow into  
> Curled up in a grip when we were us  
> Fingers in a fist like you might run  
> I settle for a ghost I never knew  
> Superparadise I held on to  
> But I settle for a ghost

The setting sun cast a tranquil glow over the colorful castle. Flags billowed in the strong winds and monsters came out of hiding. Torches and lanterns illuminated the landscape as the faint sound of water and crickets fill the caliginosity. 

The sound of footsteps approaching caused the hidden man to swiftly slip on his face covering and sneak into the darkness. He hid behind castle walls to avoid being seen. While slipping on his armor and loading his crossbow, he knows he’s prepared for the worst. 

As the footsteps get closer, the sound of whispers heighten. 

"The new king doesn’t even care, he just walks around as if nothing’s going on. Pretending there isn’t a war going on in the surrounding nations." He heard the knights complaining, obviously upset about the sudden change in rulers. 

Not needing any other background information from the castle workers, the spy slunk away from the castle grounds, and started running towards the underground base on the outskirts of the king’s land. 

Upon entering, the man threw aside his weapons, and started walking deeper into the cave. Making sure there were no differences in the antique wood furnishings, or the cozy fireplace that sat in the main room. 

“Are you finally home?” A slightly panicked voice called throughout the home, “I’ve been waiting so long.” The man froze by the small and gentle kitchen, that was conveniently covered in vines and rustic accessories. 

“You shouldn’t wait up on me, I told you I would be busy.” The man sighed in an apathetic tone. 

“Dream, please. I know you’re hiding things from me.” He walked into the compact room quietly and saw Dream's clenched jaw and fists, Fundy could tell something was bothering his fiance. “I promise no matter what it is that’s going on, I’ll always stand behind you. Anything you want.” 

“Fundy,” Dream started, judgmental and restrained. 

“Yeah. I’m sorry, I would just like to know where my soon to be _husband_ is.” Fundy stood in front of the deceitful man, arms crossed and eyes narrowed. “But if you don’t want me to know, then fine.” 

Dream looked down at his feet and broke the penetrating eye contact. His shoulders slumped and Fundy was suddenly at his beck and call. His long and cold hands grazed over the side of Dream's cheek. Fundy pulled his face up to look straight at his own, Dream's eyes turned cold and bitter. 

The man put his hands in his pockets and demurred, “I think I have to go.” 

Fundy’s face turned scarlet, he froze and looked down at his hands. He anxiously bit his bottom lip and shook his auburn hair. 

“I’m so sorry Dream, I promise. Just please don’t leave me.” 

Dream softly closed his emerald eyes and looked back at his so-called love, "I'm not going to be gone for too long, I just have unfinished business I need to attend to. But," He paused, and rubbed the back of his neck, "never question my motives again Fundy. For the best of our relationship." 

Fundy was speechless as his beloved walked out of the safety of their home into the wilderness. 


End file.
